Lady Doth Protest Too Much
by The ORIGINAL Corky
Summary: Entry for Laelyn's One-Shot-anonymous OC Challenge! Short, sweet little drabble about a tough girl trying to deal with her feelings towards her annoying, unwanted and uninvited guardian angel. Perhaps, the lady doth protest too much? Reviews? Please?


**Disclaimer: Don't own the Newsies. I'm not gaining any money from writing this little drabble so please don't try to sue me, ok? Ok.**

**Author's Note: Alright so, Laelyn on the NML is holding this challenge for a one shot and this is my entry for it. It's just a shot little drabble that I wrote the other night when I couldn't sleep. And by short...I mean SHORT. I think it came out to about 1,133 words or something. So, I seriously apologize for the lack of substance, but, it's at least something, right? Not really expecting it to win, just wanted to get it written and posted so I could get it out of my head. Well, enough of my babble...read, review, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Oh he's impossible! Infuriating! Insufferable even! What is it about him that makes me want to lash out at everything after trying to have a conversation with him? Why do I even _bother_ trying to have a conversation with him? I really don't know if I want to punch him square in the nose…or kiss him so hard he sees stars. I mean, after all, I've got a reputation to uphold, ya know? I'm a Five Points girl; I'm cold, bitter and a cynic to no end. No one tries to reach out to me – all the other newsies and their pals stay as far away from me as possible! I've got a look that can turn the warmest day into the coldest night…or so I've heard anyways.

What do I care though? I know how I must look with my stormy dark eyes hidden behind my glasses – my cap always pulled down low to give me that look of "back off, Buster Brown." I've got a body that could, would, and _has_ killed; I'm no stranger to taking care of myself! Sure my days and nights working the men on the streets had been hard, I've had my fair share of "accidents", but I got by! Now I've got this damned guardian angel following me around and it's tickin' me off! I didn't ask him to hit that guy who was hasselin' me when I was trying to sell papes, or to give me some money when some thugs took off with mine, I didn't ask for any of it! I'm not the type of girl who just swoons when some good lookin' mister comes to her rescue uninvited. He's not a knight in shining armor, and I sure as Hell ain't a princess in distress.

Is he really this dense to realize that his help is completely unneeded and unwanted? I mean, I know he's pretty slow in the head, everyone knows that, but four months of me trying to shake him is a bit much. I'll give him credit for his determination, but damn is he a fool for trying! I'm not blind or deaf; I know what people say about him for trying to be my friend and I see the way they look at us when I try to ignore him as we walk down the street. They think I don't see, but I do. The way they whisper and stare; yeah, because no one notices five teenage guys standing close together like a band of clucking hens. I don't care so much about what they're sayin' about him, of course, I just wish they'd stop watching me!

It wouldn't be quite so bad having him follow me around if he at least didn't talk to me. Jeeze, everything about him gets me aggravated! The way he wears his hat cocked to the side usually; the way his glasses slide down the brim of his nose so he has to tilt his head back in order to see. He thinks he's just so damn cute! So what he's got the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen and his stupid smile makes ya weak in the knees? I don't care that it's almost adorable the way his blond hair falls between his eyes and glasses when his hat's off or that I can't nearly breathe when I see him run his fingers through it to push it back. Don't even get me started on how every time he talks to me or laughs about something I just wanna slap my hand over his mouth and shut him up. He's annoying as heck and I hate everything about him!

He's confusing too! The very first time we met, he literally ran me down and expected _me_ to apologize! Then he started to follow me around and ask me all sorts of questions that I had no idea how to answer! I was finally able to lose him that time…then he found me again. He's not like the other guys I've met…he doesn't want a few hours alone with me; he claims he just wants to be my friend. Heh, right. We're both adults – me eighteen, him almost nineteen – no way he just wants to be my friend. Even if he did though, I wouldn't let him. He's too…what's the word? Oh yeah, he's too sugary sweet to be my friend.

Do you know what he calls me? He actually has his own name for me, and it's not Frost or Miss Freeze like the others call me…"Sunshine"…that's what he calls me. Sunshine! That's not my name and it sure as Hell isn't my personality, so why call me that! He claims it's because I'm the sunshine in his life…what a crock. Every time he calls me that, I feel sick to my stomach. Sure, I've got names for him too, none of them decent enough for me to say here though. Well…maybe one and that's Blondie—because he is.

I know what you must be thinking, "The lady doth protest too much," right? Well, you're wrong! I _don't_ have feelings for him! I don't! That look you see on my face when he comes jogging into view, that's not the look of my heart skipping a beat or my stomach doing flips, it's not. So what if I find myself looking up at the Duane St Boys Lodging House bunkroom some nights wondering what he's doing or dreaming…that doesn't mean a thing!

Now I find myself nose-to-nose with him – oh, and did I mention I _hate_ that I have to stand on my toes just to be nose-to-nose? Damn him for being tall!

"Stop following me, you blond oaf!"

"Aw Sunshine, you like it when I follow you." Is he actually grinning at me? That damn grin again! I swear the boy could commit murder –if he knew how—and the judge would let him get away with it because of that stupid, innocent, little boy smile of his! And again with that stupid pet name!

"STOP CALLING ME SUNSHINE!"

"Sure thing, Sunshine." Bright blue eyes, stupid blond bangs, even more stupid smile! He's enjoying this way too much…and something tells me he's got something up his dirty, yellow shirt sleeve.

Oh I could SCREAM!

"Damnit Dutchy! You stupid, annoying – "

How could I fall into this trap! How could I not see it coming? Maybe he's smarter than I thought; trickin' me up onto my toes so he could cut me off with a damn kiss!

Oh, he's impossible! Infuriating and insufferable! He's my guardian angel. He's annoying as Hell and I hate him because I can't hate him…plus, he's all mine…so back off, Buster Brown!


End file.
